Khan
Kane Calaway Formerly Drake Keaton Is A Human Kane Is Bonded To A Symbiote Spawned From Toxin Symbiote Named Poison Poison's Partner Is Carnage Personality Kane Is Aggressive And Violent Vicious Cruel Murderus Ruthless Arrogant Powers And Abilities *'Red And Black Symbiotic Costume:' Poison Possesses The "Unique" Special Abilities Of His Two Symbiote Predecessors. He can Stick To Walls, Can Change His Identity To That Of A Completely Different Person And Also Has Unlimited Webbing, Which Takes On A Shape Of A Steel Chain In His Case. Poison Can Also Blend In With Its Surroundings And Become Undetectably Camouflaged, And He Can Form Solid Weapons From His Limbs Like His Father. Poison Also Seems To Have Some Sort Of Rapid-Healing Ability Like His Predecessors, Toxin Can Track Anyone, Not Just Other Symbiotes, As Long As He Has Something To Begin From, Within The Entire City Of New York And Possibly Further. In Addition, He Seems To Have A Much Stronger Resistance To sonics And Intense Heat Compared To Carnage.Toxin Has Vicious Fangs And Long Curving Claws. *'Superhuman Strength:' He Possesses Vast Superhuman Strength, And Is Stronger Than Carnage And Venom Combined. Poison Can Lift 90 Tons, With Large Claws And Vicious Fangs. His Strength Extends To His Legs Allowing Him To Leap Heights And Distances Impossible For A Normal Human. *'Superhuman Speed:' He Can Move Or Run At Speeds Greater Than Any Normal Human Being. *'Superhuman Stamina:' He Can Exert Himself For At Least 48 Hours Until Fatigue Impairs Him. *'Superhuman Agility:' His Agility Is Superior To Any Normal Human Being. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' His Reflexes Are Superior To Any Normal Human Being. *'Superhuman Durability:' He Is Much More Resistant To Injury Than Spider-Man, Venom Carnage And Combined The Tissue The Symbiote Is Composed Of Renders Toxin's Body Much Harder And Much More Resistant To Physical Injury Than The Body Of An Ordinary Human. Toxin Can Withstand High Caliber Bullets, Great Impact Forces, Powerful Energy Blasts, And Falls From Great Heights Without Sustaining Physical Injury. He Is Durable Enough That He Can Withstand Multiple Barrages Of High Caliber Weapons Such As Machine Guns From Close Range Completely Unperturbed, Can Withstand Blows From Superhuman Beings Such As Wrecker, Spider-Man, Carnage, Etc Unharmed. He Also Possesses An Extreme Resistance To Pain, And Seems To Feel It Only To A Certain Extent *'Genetic Memory:' The Symbiote Possesses Some Limited Psychic Ability, Making It Capable Of Obtaining Information From Its Hosts And Even Other People And Symbiotes Simply By Touch. It Can, However, Be Forced To Forget Information If The Symbiote Is Inflicted With Heavy Trauma. *'Offspring Detection': The Symbiote Is Also Capable Of Psychically Detecting Its Offspring, However With Effort This Ability Can Be Blocked. *'ESP (Spider-Sense):' Toxin Is Also Granted An Extrasensory Ability Similar To Spider-Man’s Spider-Sense. This Response Is Not As Complicated As Spider-Man’s Inherent Sense Since The Alien Costume Can Detect Danger From Every Direction And Conduct Keaton In Plenty Of Time. It's A Lot More Efficient Than Spider-Man’s Spider-Sense Because It Is More Simplified To Where The Danger Is. *'Immunity To Spider-Man's Spider Sense:' Due To Spider-Man Being A Host To Venom, Toxin Is Able To Bypass Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. As Such, Toxin Is Capable Of Attacking Spider-Man Without Alerting Him, Making Him A Deadly Opponent. *'Constituent-Matter Generation:' Toxin can also use the same substance comprising the symbiote in the form of constituent black matter or he can generate tentacle-like appendages from various parts of his body, which he often uses either in combat situations or to restrain someone. *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation:' Toxin can manipulate his matter to enlarge or stretch his body in order to augment his attacks. He can morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into spikes, blades, axes or a shield. *'Rabid Healing Factor:' He Is Capable Of Healing Injuries In The Host At A Rabid Rate Than Normal Human Healing Allows. The Symbiote Is Even Capable Of Healing Injuries And Illness That Current Human Medical Care Cannot Such As Cancer. *'Camouflage Capabilities:' The Symbiote Is Capable Of Mimicking The Appearance Of Any Form Of Clothing, Camouflaging With Its Surroundings, And Even Mimicking Other People. *'Wall Crawling:' Much Like Spider-Man, Toxin Has The Ability To Cling To Virtually Any Surface. He Can Rapidly Crawl, Walk, Or Run Across Even Slick/Wet Surfaces. *'Webbing Generation:' Poison Can Project A Powerful, Organic Web-Like Substance Similar to The Webbing Spider-Man Has. He Typically Uses This Webbing To Swing From Building To Duilding Or As A Means Of Immobilizing Someone. The Webbing Is Incredibly Strong. *'Stretching And Deforming:' Although It's Wide Known That The Symbiote Can Stretch And Deform Itself, Recently It Was Able To Perform This Ability During Bonded With A Human Host. *'Poisonous Fangs:' An Ability Developed By Toxin When He Bonded With The Symbiote. Toxin's Fangs Not Only Intimidate Foes But Deliver A Powerful, Toxic Bite. *'Tracking:' Toxin Can Track Anyone, Not Just Other Symbiotes, As Long As He Has Something To Pick Up A Scent. Weaknesses *'Electricity: Poison Has New Weakness He Now Has A Weakness For Lightning. When Poison Gets In Contact With Electricity He Either Gets Vaporized Or Paralyzed.' Equipment *'Poison Symbiote:' Trivia *'Kane's Occupation Is Wanted Fugitive, Professional-Criminal, Super-Villain, Serial Killer, Thief, Terrorist' Rick Parker Rick Parker Category:Claws Category:Poison Secretion Category:Animal Communication Category:Healing Factor Category:Males Category:Shape Shifting Category:Villians Category:Existing Characters Category:Monsters Category:Symbiotes-Possessed Category:Insanity Category:Serial Killers Category:Terrorists Category:Thieves Category:Symbiote-Hosts Category:Wallcrawling Category:Living Characters Category:Americans Category:Fangs Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Bad Characters Category:No Hair Category:Leaping Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Web-Slinging Category:Camouflage Category:Tentacles